Someone Like Me
by Chelsinator
Summary: This is a fanfiction where Vlad finds another vampire his age. She's really gorgeous and has enrolled at his school. It turns out she is a vampire just like him and they have been engaged since birth.
1. Marriage?

Young Dracula Fan Fiction Someone Like Me

Vladimir awoke. He was terrified. It was his first 'first day' back at school for a new term. With recent disapearance he wasn't sure if people we suspicious. He unreadily got out of bed. He and Renfield were the only people awake as Ingrid and Count were indeed asleep in their coffins. Vlad pulled on his uniform. He quickly devoured his breakfast of clearly overburnt toast and milk and slowly headed to school.

The bell had rung for their roll mark. Whilst the teacher was babbling on and the students were waiting for her to mark the roll. Vlad managed to hear news about a new student.  
>"New student?" Vlad hought to himself," he wont know about the disapearances and I wont have to hear about it."<br>Vlad decided he would indeed befriend this ' new kid'.  
>Interrupted in his thoughts he heard a knock on the door.<br>"Come on in Maree," their teacher recommende and then opened the door.

What followed was a pretty young girl. Her hair was long, black and had the most round curls ever. Her eyes almost looked purple in the lighting but it was clear they were a deep blue. Her skin was pail and yet she looked healthy.  
>"everyone this is Maree Dillon. I want you all to make her feel welcome," the teacher announced.<br>Maree took her seat which was to the right of Vlad. He tried hard not to turn and bask in her glory. He had a feeling she was looking at him though.

The day slowly closed to an end. Vlad thought it was silly that the first day was also the day before the weekend. He saw Maree on her own. No one had talked to her all day. He slowly walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around slowly, the soft wind blowing gently against her hair.  
>"Vladimir, isn't it?" asked Maree.<br>"Uhm, yeah. It's nice you know my name," replied Vlad.  
>The two of the stood there in silence.<br>"Would you like to come to my house this weekend?" Vlad asked, breaking the tension.  
>Maree frowned and said,"I'm sorry Vladimir. My fathere and I are visiting one of his old friends. Maybe some other time."<br>The two of them stood there in silence. She slowly backed towards the pavement and walked off before Vlad could reply. He sighed, turned around and walked home.

He got to the front entry of the castle and looked up.  
>Vladimir simply sighed.<p>

He walked in slowly, laying his school bag on the floor. Then out of nowhere...  
>"... Vladdy!" shouted the Count, " our visitors will be here soon. Please put your best cape on."<br>"Great visitors," Vlad muttered under his breathe as he trudged up to his room.  
>"Yes, one of which is the young lady you are betroved to,"<br>Vlad stopped in his tracks,"What?"  
>"Please, look your best" Count called as he disapeared into the ceiling.<p>

"Mistress, could I be so bold as to ask you to knock on the door to prepare your father for a quick get-away from the sun," a small , rather smelly man asked.  
>The girl in which he was talking to nodded and headed to the door of the large castle. She knock twice.<br>"Who are you?" asked Ingrid loudly as she answered the door.  
>"I'm sorry, you must be Mistress Ingrid. My name is Mareedna."said Mareedna," My father and I will be visiting here too see your father, Count, and your brother. Though I'm not sure what his name is."<br>"Who cares, come in" Ingrid said slightly protesting.

Mareedna gave her servant and father the thumbs up. She walked over to carry her bag when a strange Renfield came screaming past her to take her bag. She didn't know what to do so she just walked up through the castle door.

As she stepped into the unfamiliar zone she felt like there was something she was missing out on. She had no clue about the betroval.

-  
>"Vlad, get the hell down there, she's here!" Ingrid shouted into his door.<br>Vlad smiled to himself. He has to get this girl to hate him. It should be easy. He walked down the stairs, dressed very vampiricly, and headed for the common hall.  
>Then he saw her. True beauty. Wait! "Maree!" Vlad shouted The gorgeous girl turned around. She was wearing a short gothic lolita purple and black dress with knee high black socks. She had half undone boots on and her hair was in a half bun. "Vladimir..." she replied her voice soften. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone!

If you are reading this, I wish to inform you that I will be reposting this. AND IT WILL BE BETTER! I promise. I've gotten better at writing so Yeah :D It'll be up soon :D

x Chelsea 


End file.
